Taking Her For Granted
by MagicDistrict
Summary: It's the Yule Ball and Ron hasn't thought to ask Hermione - but somebody else has. Please review, it's my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Harry had not been looking forward to the Yule Ball, and even less since Cho had said she was going with someone else. Hermione had also disappeared, much to his bemusement. but on his way down he'd heard whispers of how beautiful she looked. Still, she'd been up in the dormitory last time he'd checked, so that couldn't be true.

'Come on, Potter,' hissed McGonagall, interrupting his train of thoughts and pushing Harry and Parvati into the hall behind Cedric and Cho. Harry looked at their backs resentfully.

On his way to the dance floor, he was very conscious of nearly every eye in the hall watching him intensely. A few of Parvati's friends whispered, 'You look beautiful!' as they walked by.

Harry spotted Ron in the crowd with Padma, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. He grimaced, and Harry looked for Hermione. On his way into the Hall he'd heard people saying that she was the most beautiful girl at the ball; why, then, was she hiding? Hermione was generally thought of as not very pretty, and he'd thought she'd relish this chance to be complimented.

Soon the music was playing. 'My waist,' whispered Parvati, somewhat fiercely, and Harry put his hand on her waist and made his best attempt at dancing gracefully. He soon found that he got used to it, and finally a few other people joined in dancing, and soon enough the entire Hall was dancing.

After about twenty minutes of dancing he found Ron, sat alone, watching the others dance. 'Have you seen Hagrid and Madame Maxime?' asked Ron. He was crying from laughter.

Harry looked over, and let out a snort. Sure enough, there they were, slowly waltzing. 'Who knew?' he sighed happily.

'Hey – have you seen Hermione?' asked Ron, in a dreadful attempt at a casual voice.

'No, they're saying she looks really nice though,' said Harry, looking at Ron suspiciously. Just over his shoulder he could see Padma and Parvati whispering excitedly at each other, but occasionally scowling at the two boys.

'She looks _gorgeous_,' breathed Parvati.

'She was up in the dormitory for ages,' said Padma.

Harry looked to who they were pointing at. It was Hermione.

But that wasn't nearly as shocking as who she was dancing with.

It was Fred.

Ron was luckily blowing his nose at this point and didn't see. Harry diverted his friend's attention to drinks and marched him over to the drinks table, where Ron announced that he needed the loo.

Hermione caught sight of Harry alone and scurried over, leaving Fred with Lee and George. She had a broad smile on her face.

'Um,' he said when she walked over. 'Nice ... dress.'

It was an understatement. The dress was gorgeous; even Harry could see that. But he wasn't exactly going to say "nice date". What would Ron think of Hermione and Fred? Would he say it was a betrayal? Would he be freaked out? Would he stutter awkwardly? Or would he say nothing at all and ignore them both for weeks?

Harry put the question to the back of his mind as Fred walked over, putting an arm around Hermione. 'Hey, Hermione – oh, Harry!'

He didn't seem too disappointed to see him. In fact, he patted Harry's back genially.

'Who did you bring?'

'Parvati Patil. She's not too happy,' said Harry sheepishly, looking over at Parvati.

'Oh wait, she's got someone else now,' grinned Fred, as a Durmstrang boy offered his arm to Parvati. Shooting Harry a dark look, she went to the dance floor.

'Where's Ron?' asked George, but his question was answered as Ron came storming into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ron's expression was like thunder.

Fred looked like he was steeling himself for something.

Lee looked thoroughly awkward.

Hermione looked like she might cry.

Harry didn't know what to think, but sincerely hoped Draco Malfoy didn't hear about this.

Even George couldn't find a joke to make.

Then Ron's expression turned into a sneer. 'So, _Fred's _your date then? _Fred_ is your wonder-date?' He smirked at Hermione, who looked hurt.

'Don't you start on her,' snarled Fred, moving Hermione away protectively while she faintly murmured that she was perfectly capable of standing up to Ron herself. 'You could've asked her any time you wanted, you only realised she was even a _girl _a few days ago -!'

'I was joking!' said Ron angrily.

'Shall we get going? Leave it between brothers?' whispered Lee. Harry gratefully left with him.

The two boys wormed themselves between crowds of laughing, dancing people and Harry wished he were among them. Sadly, it was too late now, Parvati now off with someone else and all. He thought he saw a flicker of Cho's hair as Cedric waltzed her round the room and felt a pang.

'That was awkward, wasn't it,' sighed Lee. 'Fred v Ron ... well at least Fred and George won't be competing over good looks anymore, it'll be Fred and Ron ...'

The night seemed to last for decades before they finally got back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was lying in bed already and Neville was excitedly recounting the night to Seamus and Dean, who were eating Chocolate Frogs. Harry slipped in and got out an essay that had been due in, not really concentrating on it, but thinking that now was not the time to ask Hermione to do homework for him.

It was accepted by Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Hermione and Harry that the Yule Ball had been a catastrophe. Ron was still stormy and refused even to look at Fred and Hermione when they were together.

'That actually sickens me,' he grumbled as they walked through the portrait hole, holding hands. He had then picked up all his books and marched out.

Harry realised he hadn't spoken to Hermione in weeks when they were on the way back from Herbology together. Ron had gone to the hospital wing with a headache.

'Hi, Harry,' she said, sounding rather tired.

'Hey, Hermione,' he grinned. 'How are you?'

'Ugh, I don't know,' she sighed. 'I just don't understand Ron sometimes. He had weeks to ask me to the Yule Ball and he didn't. And then I show up with someone else and he acts all surprised and – he even said this after you and Lee left that night – _defensive _of me! I know it's his brother, but if he really wanted to go with me then he should have asked! It's really an insult to me that he never even contemplated that I would get a date for this thing!'

'And ... what about Fred?'

'I love Fred. Well,' she began, turning red. 'I really like him, anyway ... I try to steer clear of talking about Ron, though. They do seem to get rather heated about it. Although Mrs Weasley doesn't seem too happy,' she said, biting her lip. 'She hasn't outwardly said so but Fred got this _awful _letter from her about not messing with girls, especially ones that play around with boys – oh, don't look at me like that, Harry,' she said sceptically.

All the way up to the castle, Hermione ranted about the Weasley brothers, until finally they reached the common room.

'I'll see you, Harry,' she yawned. 'I've got two essays to do.'

'See you, Hermione,' replied Harry, wondering if he, Ron and Hermione would ever be good friends again.

The second task came. Harry rescued Ron from the lake, and wondered secretly whether the Stunning spell that had been hit at him had given him a new personality, because he was in a better mood than he'd been in for months.

In fact, he was thoroughly enjoying his newfound popularity. 'And then, they told us all to go back up to their office because they needed something from us for the Triwizard Tournament, and we were all really confused. And they left us in there for a few minutes and then – BOOM! Someone was Stunned, and we were all Stunned without warning.'

'And you knew nothing – until you were found in the lake again?' breathed an admiring Padma Patil at the dinner table.

'Yup. And Harry explained it all as we got out,' grinned Ron.

Harry, sick of Ron's heroic tales, was glad when March finally came. It bloomed into sunshine and they lounged under trees by the lake.

'Oh yeah, forgot to tell you,' said Ron, munching on some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. 'Mum wants us all home – including you – for Easter. She's been fretting since the World Cup. And Hermione can come too – but you can tell her that. Although,' he added bitterly, 'she'll love it, won't she, Fred'll be there.'

'Great! I'm looking forward to it,' said Harry, ignoring the last part.

Easter came. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George left in a Ministry car, with plenty of glares and awkward silences.

Finally they arrived at the Burrow. 'Oh, my dears!' said Mrs Weasley, pulling Ron and Ginny into a hug. 'I've been so worried since the World Cup!' She hugged Fred and George. 'Thank God you're safe, I'll be able to look after you.' And with that, she gave Harry and Hermione a hug (with a slightly cold glance at Hermione afterwards) and ushered them all inside for dinner. Harry took a deep breath and braced himself for a difficult Easter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

They all settled down in the living room for hot chocolate and a lively chat.

'There's someone in Newcastle who's been bewitching hairbrushes to tangle your hair,' said Mr Weasley, shaking his head. 'A word of advice, boys – never mess with girls and their hair. It has been a nightmare.'

'Fred, George, Ron, there's a new gnome in the garden that's been teaching the other gnomes the most awful swear words – and they've made a habit of yelling them at passers-by. In the morning, I think you'll need to do a little de-gnoming.'

As they trooped upstairs for bed, George whispered to Harry, 'Get up early and sneak out for Quidditch so we don't have to de-gnome the garden.'

The boys woke up at ten but still managed to sneak out, using Fred and George's excellent skills of setting up distractions for Mrs Weasley.

Once the game was over (Harry and Fred v Ron and George) they went back in to find Ginny helping Mrs Weasley with her knitting (and looking rather disgruntled about it). Hermione was reading quietly in the corner. Fred made his way over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down with her, while the others ate ravenously.

The next few days passed fairly peacefully, apart from Mrs Weasley and Ron being a little cold towards Hermione still. Harry felt rather sorry for her, although she seemed to enjoy her time with Fred.

One morning, they awoke to find Mr Weasley in the kitchen, looking extremely stressed. 'Sorry, got to get to work, absolutely urgent!' he was calling to Mrs Weasley.

He gestured to the copy of _The Daily Prophet _that was on the kitchen table. Harry hastened to read it.

_**DEATH EATER THREATS**_

_On Monday this week, a group of wizards calling themselves "the new, reformed Death Eaters" were torturing inhabitants of Hogsmeade village. Nine people were admitted to St Mungo's after the incident, while Ministry workers are attempting to find, sentence and question the individuals involved in their torture._

'_They deserve a lot more than questioning!' says respectable villager Artella Tailsweep, who escaped the village on the night in question. 'There's absolutely nothing that can justify what they did! The Ministry don't even seem to be trying, I don't know if I can trust them these days!' she tells reporters furiously._

_As we all know, Death Eaters are incredibly dangerous people, but they fell when He Who Must Not Be Named fell in Godric's Hollow. After the fiasco at the World Cup and the torturing incident in Hogsmeade, many citizens are worried and are looking to their Ministry for help – but are they receiving it adequately?_

_While we are sure they are simply underage wizards joking around (even if about something that is not funny), we advise that everyone stays in their house after dark and makes sure all their family are safe until the offenders are captured._

Harry passed it round the room and watched everyone's faces darken.

'Well that's it, no more Quidditch on the hill unless me and your father are absolutely sure that it's safe!' decided Mrs Weasley, to general outcry. She then went to clear up the table, muttering things that sounded distinctly like 'World Cup' as she went.

Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all went to sit outside in the garden. George entertained the girls with tales of wrongdoings at Hogwarts, while Fred, Ron and Harry sat and looked on. However, every so often, Fred or Ron would try to punch or kick the other.

'Look, you two don't have to exactly be friendly, but can you at least be civil?' Harry snapped. He was getting sick of the fighting, and it was upsetting Hermione.

Both looked like they would refuse, as Harry could only have expected they would. Then Ron finally said, 'Fine. But only once I've said this.' Harry and Fred held their breath as Ron turned to his older brother. 'She's my friend. You'd never even talked to her before Christmas! You'll end up hurting her and -!'

'_I'll _end up hurting her?' said Fred incredulously. 'Me and Hermione chatted a lot through the Quidditch World Cup. And McGonagall told us about the Yule Ball weeks before it actually happened. You had all that time to ask her if you wanted to! But you never even contemplated that she might get a date, which is an insult to Hermione! You're taking her for granted. She won't just wait around for you to start noticing her forever, Ron. You're just too arrogant to think that she won't just go and find someone who'll treat her well!'

George, Ginny and Hermione were looking round at the sound of raised voices. 'Galloping Gargoyles, girls, we'd better get in,' said George, and Harry, who thoroughly regretted asking Ron and George to calm down, left with them as the shrieking escalated, there were plenty of swear words, punching and kicking ...

'BOYS!' bellowed Mrs Weasley, causing Harry to fully realise why her sons were so terrified of her. 'STOP FIGHTING NOW, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!'

Both seemed to sense the danger behind the threat, and stopped fighting at once.

Hermione had already gone inside and was watching from the window, tears in her eyes. Harry was grateful for this, because what Mrs Weasley said next would only have upset her more.

'I think Hermione's causing too much trouble round here.' Ron nodded in agreement.

'It's her choice who she goes out with,' Ginny reminded her mother fiercely, at which Fred nodded.

'Yes, but this is too much trouble for what she's worth. I don't want someone who's going to mess up this family,' said Mrs Weasley, as they all went in for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry if this took a while to upload! I've been working on this and I hope you like it - and thank you for all the great reviews! Love you all!**_

_Italics **aren't from the point of view of the Weasleys. **_

_**By the way, I don't own any of the characters! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

That evening, Fred tried to pretend he had not heard what his mother had said.

Instead, he sat with Hermione in front of the fire, letting the warm glow engulf them.

'Your mother really hates me,' she said quietly.

'All this drama isn't a great start to a relationship,' agreed Fred. 'But when we get to Hogwarts, we can avoid them all.'

She nodded, but didn't look very convinced.

'Never mind, Hermione. Anyway, I've got a brilliant plan – and it'll cheer you up, I promise,' he grinned. 'I should get upstairs now. I'll see you in the morning.'

With that, he kissed her, and went upstairs, leaving his girlfriend completely bemused.

The next morning, Fred and George woke up on time for the first time in their lives.

* * *

><p>'Fireworks? You think that a firework display will cheer her up?' asked George of his twin. Fred had presented the idea the night before.<p>

'Definitely! Hermione'll love it. Honestly, I know she will.'

'Well, you're the one that's going out with her,' shrugged George, and they went downstairs for breakfast.

The twins found that the advantage of waking up early was that none of the breakfast food was gone yet so they were perfectly free to eat whatever they wanted and however much of it they felt like having. Basking in this glory, they sat down for nearly half an hour, stuffing themselves with toast.

'The others are having a sleepy start, aren't they?' grinned Fred.

'Best day for them to have a sleepy start. We can get out to the forest without question, can't we,' said George. The plan was to head to the forest near to the Burrow and set up a fireworks display for Hermione. (This also meant another opinion on their products in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and it was an opinion that Fred valued).

They sneaked out to the forest, still munching on toast as they went. 'George, get over there, behind that tree. Set off the fireworks when you hear us coming near, ok?'

'Set off fireworks when I hear a git and his girlfriend coming near, got it,' grinned his twin. 'I'll do it.'

Fred made the finishing touches to the fireworks and ran back to his house to collect Hermione.

Little did he know, it was not just he and George that knew of his plan.

* * *

><p><em>They watched from afar.<em>

_They had camped for days. The Weasleys were horrific blood traitors. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased with that lot, that was for sure. But when the Dark Lord rose again, the Weasleys would be dead. As for them? Well, last time the Dark Lord hadn't even acknowledged their existence. No Dark Mark. Not even one of those special masks that the high up, rich ones did. They scowled; there were still bitter feelings where that was concerned. This time, though ... if they got the Weasleys ..._

'_They've cast a charm over the place,' grumbled one of them. 'You can't see it, unless something reaches beyond the magical boundaries. And I'd say that thing would have to reach pretty high.'_

'_I heard the Weasleys had a flying car,' the other said._

'_They're stupid, but they're not that stupid. They'll be staying in the house.'_

'_In that case, we wait,' sighed the second one. 'But Rickinson, how do we even know they live here?'_

'_The Lovegoods. I've heard they live nearby, and I caught sight of a house that could only belong to an old fool like Xenophilius,' scowled Rickinson. 'Now, get yer hood up. We don't wanna be noticed. I think I heard someone in the trees over there,' he said, pointing to the spot Fred had just vacated._

* * *

><p>Fred made his way back up to the house, thinking over the plan in his head. Hermione would love it, that was certain.<p>

It was a bright, sunny and warm day once he left the cool darkness of the forest. He could see someone crossing the meadow into the sunlight, and he was smiling broadly when he reached his house.

It was then that his smile evaporated.

The door was wide open and Mrs Weasley was standing looking livid in the doorway. Percy looked a little red-faced and flushed. Ginny looked as angry as her mother and Harry the same. Ron was sitting with a stormy expression on his face at the dinner table.

'What's going on?' Fred asked, trying to sound calm.

'That girl is causing too much trouble. I work hard to keep this family safe ... safe from Death Eaters ...' a few tears brimmed in Mrs Weasley's eyes, but nobody felt much pity for her. 'I work hard to keep us all together and I can't have her getting us all angry and horrible with each other. It's not pleasant and I think we all need a break.'

'So where is she?' asked Fred, but he already had the feeling he knew the answer.

'Gone,' confirmed Mrs Weasley. 'So you and your brother might as well forget those stupid fireworks. They'll break the protective charm, anyway.'

'Fireworks definitely go past the magical boundaries,' added Percy, to everyone's annoyance. 'Nobody can see this house, or anywhere around it, unless something reaches past the boundaries, in which case the charm is broken. The boundaries stretch pretty far, but -!'

'Shut up, Percy,' snapped Ginny.

Everybody was silent. Fred looked round at them all, then said, 'Well, I'm off to get Hermione.'

And with that, he ran across the meadow before his mother had time to say, 'You will not!'

He ran and ran and ran and got closer and closer to the figure in the distance that he assumed to be Hermione. He tried calling out her name but she couldn't hear him. Aggravated and furious, Fred broke into the fastest run he'd ever done in his life ...

'HERMIONE!' he panted, with every ounce of his strength, causing his lungs to ache in pain and he started to feel dizzy.

The figure in the distance slowed down, but not turning around. Despising himself, Fred slowed down a bit, but then the figure turned around and walked towards him.

'Hermione! Mum doesn't know ... what she's saying ...' said Fred desperately.

'Fred, I want to stay. I'd love to spend the rest of Easter here, but I don't want to cause trouble, and your mother -!'

'Works so hard to keep the family together?' finished Fred, his insides boiling with anger. 'Don't you listen to her! I need you to stay! It's only another week!'

'I'm going back to my parents' house for Easter,' explained Hermione. 'And I'd love it if _you _came to _mine_, because nobody from Hogwarts ever has before, but I understand with the new Death Eaters, Muggles and Muggle-borns will be the first targets,' she said sadly.

'I'll come with you!' said Fred. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Honestly, I didn't run across this meadow for ages just to go back home and see you again when we get back to school!'

'Ok, ok. You can come – maybe just for a few days? Family time, you know the kind of thing,' added Hermione.

'Fine. I'll get some spare clothes, say goodbye to George –'

'Won't he miss you?' she asked anxiously.

'Well ...' Fred had been feeling a little guilty. 'We can stay in contact through owls. Anyway, stay here, I'll grab some clothes.'

'Stick to Muggle clothes.'

'Got it.'

Fred zoomed back in, cursing the age limit on Apparating, and ran upstairs to grab some clothes. Everyone had left the kitchen now. Making a mental note to tell George, he pulled open a drawer and began.

* * *

><p>'<em>We've been camping for two days now. Let's just go back and target the kids when they get back to Hogwarts.'<em>

'_Even harder than getting them now,' said Rickinson dismissively. 'Don't give up, Fowler. The Dark Lord wouldn't be impressed.'_

_Fowler would never disagree with the Dark Lord. So he was silent._

_They stood in silence for a while, when there was a slight sigh from a few centimetres away. 'Down!' hissed Rickinson, pulling his friend to the ground. 'There's someone there! A Weasley, I'm sure of it!'_

_Waiting for some signal, both held their breath. What to do? Attack? Stay still?_

_Fowler shifted slightly. A twig broke underfoot. Rickinson shot him a deathly look._

_Meanwhile George, having heard what he thought was his twin nearby, set off a firework, thus breaking the magical protections._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

There was a sound like glass breaking, and suddenly silver rain was pouring onto them.

'That's it. That's the boundary. George must have set off the firework – he didn't know about the protection ...' Fred trailed off.

'You should go back to your house, and I'll get the train home. She'll want you all safe,' said Hermione, beginning to walk away.

'No!' exclaimed Fred. 'You have to stay. If she wants to protect us, she'll have to protect you too,' and with that, he took her hand and they sprinted across the meadow.

When they got to the house, everyone was outside, their wands out. Percy had his nose buried in a large book and appeared to be looking for something in there. 'The Death Eaters can't be here _right now_, can they?' they could hear Harry asking as they approached.

'Fred! Thank God! Where's George?' asked Mr Weasley.

'In the forest. Hermione's safe,' he added defiantly.

Mr Weasley simply looked too stressed to object.

'Why don't we re-cast the protections?' persisted Harry.

'We're trying, dear,' said Mrs Weasley. 'It's so complicated – Percy's just finding the instructions again -!'

'In the meantime, why don't we cast some other protections? Other spells?' Harry suggested.

'We don't know any,' said Mrs Weasley, as if she knew exactly who would come up with a million charms to protect them.

'_Salvio hexia,_' Hermione suggested. 'Or Protego Maxima.'

'Try them,' urged Harry. 'Hermione, can you do them?'

'Well ...'

She stopped talking at once. Two figures had appeared in the distance.

'The Lovegoods?' said Mrs Weasley faintly. 'Is that -?'

'It's not the Lovegoods, that's for certain,' said Mr Weasley. 'I'll get on with those spells – _salvio hexia_ ...'

'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, WEASLEY!' called a voice from the distance. 'WE'LL CURSE WHO WE CAN AND WHOEVER TRIES TO STOP US GETS IT EVEN MORE PAINFUL!'

'George – my boy – George ...' Mrs Weasley looked ready to faint. 'Have they got him already?'

As the two figures advanced, more appeared in the background. By the time their faces were distinguishable, there were about ten, black robes billowing behind them. Some looked determined to kill, while others looked as if they were taking a stroll in the park. The two in front were grinning maliciously.

'The Dark Lord will be pleased!' said the one on the left.

'STUPEFY!' cried Harry, shooting a spell into the crowd. It hit a stupid looking Death Eater.

'Never mind him, he's not much use,' they heard someone saying. 'But is that Potter that shot the spell?'

Harry's name was murmured through the crowd, as Hermione called, 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' which hit another Death Eater. A nearby one called, 'INCENDIO!' and the gate burst into flames.

'SERPENSORTIA!' shrieked a Death Eater, as a snake burst into the air. Mr Weasley shot a non-verbal spell at it, and it too burst into flames before hurling itself at a Death Eater.

'Three down so far,' said Ginny. 'That makes us equal on numbers.'

Mrs Weasley cast a non-verbal spell at the front two, who started jumping and jabbering rapidly.

Then suddenly, a slash of purple fire erupted, hitting Harry in the chest. He crumpled to the floor, leaving Mrs Weasley looking absolutely horrified.

'Where is George?' she asked, her voice unnaturally high-pitched. '_Where is he_?'

'The twin in the forest?' asked one, a smirk appearing on her face. 'His twin?' she said, pointing at Fred. 'He's dealt with.'

The fighting ceased as the Death Eaters laughed.

'CRUCIO! CRUCIO!' screamed Mrs Weasley. They dodged.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' cried one, and everybody dispersed out of it's way. The curse hit a flower.

'The Dark Lord will be pleased with us,' said a Death Eater. 'We'll bring him back your dead bodies, and he'll hang them as a daily reminder of what happens to people who disgrace the name of wizard.'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Death Eaters began to disperse; Stunning Spells and spells Fred didn't know sending them on their way. As soon as all of them had left, Mrs Weasley collapsed inside and everyone else did the same.

All apart from Fred.

He didn't even need to think about it. Not for one second. He had to go and find George. Was there still hope for his twin? He couldn't afford to think like that. There could be no Fred without George. There could not be just one twin and not the other.

Once he'd reached the forest, he screamed at the top of his voice, 'GEORGE? GEORGE! GEORGE!'

He carried on screaming and running when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, his arms out, ready to greet his twin when –

'Fred. I know a spell that we can use to find him.'

It was Hermione.

'Ok, get on with it then,' said Fred impatiently.

'_Homenum Revelio_,' said Hermione, waving her wand.

Immediately, a rustle came in the breeze and an image of George appeared. It was a life sized model of his body.

'WELL THAT'S NO GOOD!' roared Fred. 'GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?'

'That means he's alive, and nearby. The spell only reveals those nearest to the caster,' said Hermione. Fred put an arm around her and they crept through the forest. 'GEORGE? GEORGE!'

They had been searching nearly ten minutes when Fred began to lose hope. 'Keep holding on, Fred – there is hope,' said Hermione comfortingly. He threw his arms around his girlfriend.

All of a sudden, there was a smirk, and Fred spun round. 'Looking for someone, mate?' came a voice.

'Did you hear that?' asked Hermione.

'It was George,' said Fred, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

At that moment, George appeared from behind a tree. 'You're here!' cried both Fred and Hermione, and they embraced George. 'Where _were _you? Your mother's frantic!' said Hermione.

'I was hiding from those Death Eaters. Who thought they'd come here, eh? Although you should warn the others –'

'They're dealt with,' laughed Fred. Hermione looked half amused, half sceptical of the joke.

'They got in because you accidentally broke the protective enchantments when you set off a firework. It meant they could see we were here,' explained Hermione. George looked terrified and distraught. 'But don't worry. As Fred said – they're dealt with.'

The three walked back, carefree and happy, to the Burrow, where they were all welcomed in – including Hermione.

The next day, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Once everyone was in their robes, they all climbed into the flying car, which had had special enchantments put on the inside so they could all fit.

The family arrived at the station half an hour early, so Fred took Hermione to one side.

'Hermione – I want to talk to you,' he said gently. A look of terror swept across her face. 'I'm really grateful for all your help over the holidays, and it's great that Mum's finally come to terms with our relationship,' he smiled. She still looked scared.

'Fred, if you're ending this, then why don't you just get it over and done with?' said Hermione, sounding tearful.

'I'm not ending this!' said Fred, almost outraged. 'Why would I? I just wanted to say ... I'm sorry for all the stuff that's happened over the holidays, and since the Yule Ball. And I want us to have a better relationship when we get back to Hogwarts,' he told her.

'I was hoping so too,' said Hermione sheepishly. Fred laughed.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. 'Shall we get something to eat? Or drink?' suggested Hermione.

'Good idea,' agreed Fred. Then he stopped and kissed her.

And with that, they held hands and walked together into Kings' Cross Station.

THE END


End file.
